


In The Woods

by sister_coyote



Series: And All Between [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At seven years old, Yuffie is the one who understands their exile in Traverse Town best. Part of the series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/808">And All Between</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for Kingdom Hearts I.

Yuffie knows this story, but she thinks Squall and Aerith don't remember it. Or at least, Squall and Aerith—at sixteen and fifteen—don't believe it to apply to them, because they think of themselves as adults. (She knows that Aerith cries at night about her mother, and she knows that Squall refuses to cry, just as he refuses to answer to his own name, because he wants to reassure himself of his own strength. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to calling him 'Leon.')

She knows they think they need to be adults for her. She thinks this is _stupid_. She isn't just Yuffie but The Great Yuffie, and at this rate, she's going to have to start taking care of _them_.

Yuffie knows this story, and she knows it's not a story you come safely through by thinking like an adult. She knows that if the two of them will go on insisting on being serious that she will have to work twice as hard at _not_ being serious, to make up for it.

And at the end of the story, she will be the one to chop off the wolf's head, to slam the oven door on the witch, to carry home the skull whose eyes burn with holy fire. And then she will lead them home, running, laughing, on a trail of breadcrumbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Livejournal](http://sister-coyote.livejournal.com/7509.html) and [Dreamwidth](http://sister-coyote.dreamwidth.org/72720.html).


End file.
